


Merry Go Round

by NobleSenpapiChulo, WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons



Series: My Nocturnal Serenade Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Shower, Bill likes to hover, Bill makes Dipper feel better about himself and his body wink wonk, Bill's family history is sad, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Crying, Date Night, Dipper feels bad about his body, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Forehead Kisses, Giving Birth, Honeymoon, Human Bill Cipher, I mean they were demons tho so, Insecure Bill Cipher, Insecure Dipper Pines, Iroh is NOT uncle Iroh from Avatar he's just very similar even tho tea might be involved, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Pregnant Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Rebellion, Romantic AF Bill, Screaming, Sick Dipper Pines, Smut, Stabbing, Violence, especially about being a dad, like he gets real sick guys, like the queen from Tangled sick, pregnancy hormones, scared Bill, sword fight, there is a new God, this is like scientifically formulated to be like gay fanfiction ahoy, uncle Iroh from Avatar is quoted tho ngl, war in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons
Summary: Life after marriage is supposed to be an easy transition, simple and fun. But things are never easy when it comes to Bill and Dipper, so why would the beginning of the rest of their lives together be any different.With a war brewing above and an unexpected surprise awaiting them, how will they fair?(BOOK 2 of My Nocturnal Serenade)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: My Nocturnal Serenade Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Late in the Night, with the moon as my company

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the second and third songs of the: My Nocturnal Serenade Trilogy album by YOHIO
> 
> Merry Go Round: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulf0-QBHdaU
> 
> TICK TICK (Genius): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQlWY7ElXE0

The party had lasted hours and it was finally coming to a close. Having been married nearly several hours ago, the dirty talk was on and heavily applied. Leaving the end of the party to Asa and Michael, the newly married couple slipped away from the crowd and into a portal heading for their honeymoon destination.

Athens, Greece.

One of Dipper’s bucket list locations, Bill checked the two into their hotel with ease as he kept his arm around the small brunette’s waist. Dragging their suitcases behind them, they made their way from the elevator onto their floor, Bill stopping Dipper once they stood in front of their door. The brunette looked at the blonde in confusion as he only gained a smile, Bill gave him the gesture to turn around and after a loud sigh – he complied.

Bill gently placed the blind fold over his lover’s eyes as Dipper chuckled; the demon looked into the room to make sure everything was in place before guiding his husband inside.

“Bill this thing is really annoying; can I please take it off now?” Dipper asked in irritation as the blonde simply chuckled; he leaned down to Dipper’s ear and gently nipped at it.

“Not yet darling.” He replied as he brought them farther into the room, he snapped his fingers watching the candles in the room ignite and he let out a content sigh before stepping in front of his husband.

Gently he tugged the blindfold off and watched Dipper’s eyes light up in awe and surprise as he looked around their hotel suite, at the bed covered in rose petals, the candles around the room giving it a soft glow, and even the freshly poured wine on the nightstand.

“Bill, I- I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” He rambled quickly before wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck bringing him down into a kiss. He let his lips part and felt Bill slip in as their breathing mixed – hot and heavy. Dipper gently tugged at Bill’s lip and a gasp escaped as the demon swept him up into his arms. He felt the mattress under his back as Bill tossed him down. Clothes were quickly tossed aside and disregarded, they could get their suits unwrinkled later.

He watched the demon crawl above him in his hazy lust; Bill recaptured Dipper’s lips in a passionate kiss which grew more heated with each grope and tease. The blonde trailed down the brunette’s neck towards his mate mark, softly nipping at the bite causing Dipper to let out a series of curses that would even make god blush.

“Tell me darling,” Bill paused looking up to meet Dipper’s hazy gaze. “What is it you want tonight?” He teased gently leaving another nip on the mark as Dipper let out a broken moan before meeting their gaze once more.

“You, I want all of you.” He said softly as a pink hue lit up his cheeks. Bill chuckled giving Dipper a chaste kiss on the lips.

His hands roamed as he peppered kisses all across his lover’s body, softly and painstakingly at Dipper’s expense. As Bill slowly made his way lower and lower, he placed kisses along the insides of the brunette’s thighs gently nipping at the sensitive flesh causing Dipper to continue his sinful serenade.

That was absolute music to the demons ears as he made his way to his entrance; he grabbed the lube, coated his fingers and gently ran one finger along the ring of muscle before pushing in. His husband’s moans became louder as he worked his way around looking for the pressure point and once he found it, the serenade turned into a symphony. He inserted a second finger and scissored the space, bringing the number to three as he stretched the muscle farther and farther.

Bill made his way back up sealing Dipper’s lips with his own before the brunette could protest; he reached over to the lube beside him and reached down coating himself in the substance before aligning himself and slowly entering the warmth of his husband.

He paused and waited, watching Dipper as the tears pricked at his eyes; he leaned in kissing them away before gently tugging at the brunette’s lips. Finally Dipper nodded as he adjusted and Bill slowly began his thrusts, picking up his pace when his lover began to buck his hips to the rhythm.

The two began to move quicker and Bill aimed for his certain spot, once he hit it, Dipper’s melody began once again as he cursed the demon's name in delight. Bill met his lips once more intertwining them in a tango as their hands interlocked; he began seeing spots as he neared his end.

“B-Bill, I think I’m going to-“His voice trailed off back into a moaning mess, the demon let out a chuckle as he felt the same.

“Me too, darling.” He gritted out before he finally let go as Dipper did the same. They rode off their high together before Bill pulled out and collapsed on his side. Dipper let out a chuckle and leaned over giving Bill a soft kiss. He pulled back giving the demon a smile as he intertwined their hands.

“Thank you for this, it was wonderful.” He said softly. Bill pulled Dipper tightly into his arms, placing a kiss on his husband's birthmark.

“Of course, my love.”


	2. Over and over, it’s always the same

_ The next month _

__

After enjoying a four week vacation under the bright and beautiful sun, the two finally had enough of mundane normalcy – and Asa was getting shit from some of the higher up demons – so they decided to return home.

As they arrived home their suitcases were taken and they were quickly dragged to the throne room where Asmodeus was waiting, the pinkette was pacing as Michael tried to calm him down. Once he spotted the pair he nearly cried in joy and ran over to hand Bill a golden envelope.

“This came today, I’m so glad you came home today. I really did not want to go.” He said quickly with a grin. Bill sighed and opened the letter and scanned the contents.

“Well my love, it looks like we’re going to watch a trial today.” The demon said looking over to his husband; Dipper looked confused as Bill passed him the letter to read which he did.

“The new God is putting Gabriel on trial?” He questioned softly. Bill simply shrugged as Asa nodded.

“Yeah, after all the things he’s done, can’t say I’m surprised.” The prince explained, Dipper turned to Bill with a sigh.

“Well let’s get ready to go since it starts in,” He paused to look at his watch. “An hour.”

Bill nodded and the two bid their farewell to the other married couple and made their way to their bedroom. Dipper collapsed back on the bed as Bill laid beside him looking down to the brunette as he cuddled into his chest.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” He asked softly. Dipper looked up as their eyes met.

“I’m just hoping this God isn’t crazy like the last one was.” He replied quietly. Bill chuckled giving Dipper a kiss on the forehead.

“Me too, darling, me too. Now let’s get ready.” He said as he got up pulling Dipper off the bed, watching as Dipper rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the closet. That was something the demon had taken notice to: Dipper was seemingly more tired than he used to be. He wasn’t sure why, maybe he was just under the weather.

As Bill zoned out into thought, Dipper changed from his sweats into his royal attire that’d been made for him right before they got married. Immediately he noticed that it felt tighter than it had before. He shrugged it off, chalking it up to having eaten way too much on their honeymoon.

The brunette looked to the mirror straightening his hair before he turned to the blond who hadn’t made an ounce of effort to change yet; he let out a sigh and walked over to his husband giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Get changed so we can get this over with faster.” He drawled as Bill simply chuckled and nodded. He snapped his fingers and in a cloud of smoke his outfit went from casual to kingly. Dipper sighed and glared.

“Wish I could do that, damn.” He grumbled as Bill gave him a kiss on the temple. Gently, he grabbed Dipper’s hand and the two disappeared from Hell.

Bill immediately took notice of the much calmer atmosphere that Heaven had taken on since the last time he was there. The once overbearing golden shine was much more subtle and the whole room just held warmth.

The pair was immediately met by an older gentleman in his sixties who gave them a smile and a bow with the two returning the gesture.

“Thank you for coming today, Bill and Dipper, my name is Iroh. I am the new God; I thought it’d be best to personally greet you both before the trial.” He said happily as he rose from his bow. Bill gently gave Dipper’s hand a squeeze as they all began conversing.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Iroh; I hope we can be great friends.” Dipper said softly. The man gave him a smile and nodded.

“It is an honor to be in your presence, the great husband of the demon king.” He replied with a wink, Dipper chuckled as he leaned into Bill slightly.

“Let’s get this trial underway.” Bill cut in as he took notice to the time; Iroh chuckled and nodded, leading the pair towards the main hall. An empty pair of chairs sat to the left of Iroh which he gestured for them to sit at. The two complied and watched everything unfold.

Gabriel was dragged out in golden chains. He looked ghastly; he seemed sick, his weight had dropped, and he looked like a shell.

God listened to another angel make a case for Gabriel who never said a word. All he did was glare at Dipper and Bill, which they immediately took notice to. Dipper shifted uncomfortably and leaned into Bill. The demon wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders and leaned down to his ear.

“He can’t ever touch you again, not while I’m alive.” He said softly giving Dipper’s shoulder a squeeze. The brunette let out a sigh and nodded.

“Archangel Gabriel, you are hereby stripped of your rank and sentenced to capital punishment for the kidnapping and attempted murder of the King of Hell’s betrothed.” An angel beside Iroh spoke aggressively; Dipper watched Iroh and took notice of the sadness in his eyes as he watched.

“What are you doing, Bill?” The brunette asked quietly as Bill sighed and tucked Dipper into his chest.

“I don’t want you to see this.” He replied, his eyes dead set ahead. Dipper sighed and nodded and that’s when he heard the screams of Gabriel.

The angel was forced over a table as the executioner came over and took a quick and aggressive slice - cutting the angel’s wings clean off. They were set on fire as the room shook from the blood curdling screams leaving the man’s throat. Dipper flinched at the noise tucking himself deeper into Bill’s embrace, praying for the easement of his pain.

  
  
  
  



	3. Whispering sounds “what a terrible tragedy”

A few weeks had passed since the trial of Gabriel and slowly the couple had settled into a routine. They’d wake up around eight, get ready for the day, eat breakfast together, and then they’d separate for the day. Bill would go deal with royal affairs, while Dipper went to work in the gardens or spend time with friends and family. But they’d always reconvene at 5 for dinner; that was something set in stone for the both of them.

So when 5:15 rolled around Bill was slightly worried; Dipper was not at dinner and it was bothersome. He sighed and stood up, quickly dropping his napkin on the table before he began searching for Dipper.

When he approached their bedroom door and heard strangled noises coming from inside, he quickly entered the room and heard it coming from the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over; he gently knocked on the door as he heard the vomiting continue.

The demon entered the room to see his husband leaning over the toilet losing the contents of his earlier lunch. He made his way over and crouched beside him gently rubbing his back.

After a few more moments, Dipper finally stood up and flushed the contents before making his way to the sink. Bill shut the lid and sat down as he observed how exhausted Dipper seemed; he finished brushing his teeth and turned to face Bill, still heavily pale.

“Babe, are you feeling alright?” He asked softly, Dipper sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Just follow me.” He replied quietly as he left the bathroom. Bill looked at his retreating figure in worry and tailed him as they went outside. Dipper stood before a barren patch of soil and pulled out a small pocket knife. Before Bill could react, Dipper broke the skin on his finger tip. The small drop of blood hit the soil and he watched in shock as a bright white and red flower bloomed where the drop hit.

Bill looked at the flower in surprise; he crouched down and gently plucked the flower from the ground immediately smelling the scent of jasmine.

“What on earth is going on, Bill?” He asked softly. Bill looked to his husband in shock, as a million miles of thoughts ran through his head. Dipper held the same bewildered expression as he stared at his husband obviously expecting an answer, which Bill had not an answer more so a suspicion.

“These are life flowers darling, they can only grow in heaven. They can bring people back to life; I’m just as surprised as you are, believe me.” He replied softly as he grabbed Dipper’s hand. The man looked to the flower and then back to his husband.

“That doesn’t explain this, human blood doesn’t bloom flowers last time I checked.” Dipper said irritated as he ran his hand through his hair. Bill sighed as the suspicion only grew bigger.

“We need to go see Indie and Vince in the medical wing, they can confirm my suspicions.” The demon told him softly. Now it was Dipper’s turn to sigh before he nodded.

Together the pair made their way down the quiet halls of the imperial palace; they made their way down a flight of stairs and rounded a few staircases before they made it into the medical wing.

Bill ushered Dipper into one of the exam rooms and let out a groan as Dipper took a seat on the table.

“What is going on, Bill?” Dipper asked as he turned to face his husband. Bill awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Just wait here, I’m going to ask Indie to check my suspicion and then we’ll talk, okay?” He said softly as he gently squeezed the smaller man’s hand. Dipper let out a sigh but nodded. Bill smiled giving him a kiss on the forehead before he left the room. Dipper heard muffled conversation outside the door but nothing he could piece together, the door finally opened and the pair of ex-paramedics entered.

When the pair had rescued Dipper, Indie had been in her last year of medical school, while Vince had been finishing his Nurse Practitioner training.. After they had become licensed, Bill extended the invitation for them to work for him as on staff nurses for the few humans living in Hell. Easy money + better hours = immediate agreement from them both.

“Hey Dipper, I gotta get a blood sample. Care if Vince checks your vitals?” She asked. Dipper let out a sigh and nodded.

“Do what you have to do; I just want to know what’s going on.” He said softly. He looked up meeting Indie’s guilty but hopeful gaze as she tightened the tourniquet band on his arm.

“Don’t worry hon, we’ll know soon enough what’s going on.” She told him as she gently pushed the needle into his vein; he let out a pained hiss as she drew the blood. It was over quickly and she retracted the needle, she passed the vial to Vince and they exchanged a nod before he left the room.

“So how was your honeymoon?” She inquired, wiggling her eyebrows at him. Dipper let out a chuckle as she pumped up his blood pressure cuff.

“Great, Greece was beautiful, the food amazing.” He told her with a smile. She scoffed and took off her stethoscope giving him an irritated glare.

“That’s not what I’m asking about, and you know that.” She said accusingly. He let out a laugh and nodded.

“Of course I know that, and for your information, I’m not telling you about my sex life.” He told her with a grin, she sighed and pinched his arm.

“Cheeky bastard.” She retorted as she pulled the cuff off. He let out a sigh as she wrote a series of numbers down. A knock sounded and Bill peaked his head in; Dipper waved him over and the blonde took a seat beside him. The three conversed for a few minutes before another knock rang out, the three looked over to the door.

A loud pop echoed as confetti came from the small crack in the door. Indie grinned and jumped up from her stool as Vince walked in.

“Congratulations, you two!” The pair exclaimed happily. Bill gasped and grabbed Dipper’s hands in excitement.

“Darling, we’re pregnant!” He cheered as he pulled Dipper into an embrace, the brunette’s breathing hitched.

“What? How?!” He nearly shouted in shock as mixed emotions flooded his system. He looked to Indie and Vince confused.

“Ask him babes, I’ve got no idea.” She replied. Dipper sighed and gave Bill the pointed ‘explanation please’ look.

“I didn’t think it was possible between a human male and a male demon, but demons have a much higher rate of pregnancy than humans, especially in mated pairs like us.” He explained softly. Dipper felt his confusion dissipate and become replaced with a different emotion: Happiness.

He gently placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the glee rush through his system.

“We’re going to be parents!” Dipper paused, his hands reaching up to thread through his hair. “Oh my god. We’re going to be parents.”


	4. Leave the world behind

After learning he was two months pregnant - now three, Bill had turned into an annoying attachment. Not that Dipper didn’t absolutely love it at times, because he did, he truly did. But other times, like today for example, he really did not.

All he wanted to do was get something to drink. It was simple really: get up from the bed, go down the stairs and take a left at the bottom and the kitchen was right there. Right? 

Wrong.

The second the bed squeaked, Bill was up and asking what he was doing. When he explained, the blonde snapped his fingers and handed him a glass of water.

He was twenty-six for god’s sake, he wasn’t a baby. He let out a pissed off sigh before drinking the water and laying back down. He had a few more hours before he was supposed to be meeting with Mabel and the family for the big announcement. So he drifted back to sleep, contently curled up in Bill’s arms. 

When he finally awoke, the birds were chirping away outside the window as sunlight poured in. Bill was still sound asleep beside him so he gently wiggled his way out and made his way to the bathroom, decidedly taking a shower. Once finished he left the bathroom and walked over to the closet and got dressed for the day. 

That’s when it caught Dipper’s eye. He looked down at the gentle swelling around his stomach region. He was showing! Tears gently pricked his eyes as his hand gently rested on the small bump. He felt arms encircle his waist as a soft kiss was placed on his shoulder.

“Good morning, my darlings.” He said softly as he intertwined his fingers with Dipper’s over the small bump. Dipper could see the love and pure happiness in the demon's eyes as they sparkled in the morning.

“Are you ready to eat?” Dipper asked as he turned to face his husband. The demon chuckled, still worn out from sleep but he nodded nonetheless. 

Together the duo made their way down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Dipper made his way to the fridge while tying his apron, as Bill took a seat at the counter. The brunette hummed a soft tune as he pulled out a package of bacon and the egg carton. Setting the items down, he moved to the toaster, sticking in four pieces before he turned back to the stove where he began cracking the eggs for himself and their guests. 

A soft buzzing rang out before a portal opened in the doorway. Mabel and the rest of the family stepped out, letting it close behind them. 

“Bro-bro!” Mabel exclaimed as she rushed over drawing him into a hug. He chuckled, giving her a smile as he embraced her back. The twins pulled away as he continued at the stove, Grunkle Ford and Stan chatting away with Bill, while the twins and Pacifica spoke mainly about his honeymoon, and all the events that’ve happened within the last few months since the wedding. 

After a short while, the family all gathered around the table and began to eat as conversation flowed around the room. As everyone eventually finished eating, Bill and Dipper stood up in excitement. 

“Everyone, we’ve got a bit of shocking news.” Dipper said softly as Bill gave his hand a squeeze. Stan chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What are ya? Pregnant or something?” Stan teased taking another sip, the two looked to him in surprise at his guess.

“Actually yeah, we are.” Bill retorted. A series of gasps erupted from the family but one reaction they’d never forget was Ford’s eyes rolling up into his head as he passed out. Besides his surprising reaction, Mabel, Pacifica, and Stan were very excited and happy for the pair. Demon King and husband of Hell or not, they were still going to be great parents. 

As it grew later in the day and after Ford had woken up offering them congratulations of his own, their family finally left. Bill and Dipper sat in the quiet of their small living room just listening to the fireplace crackle as they read. A knocking sounded on their door and immediately caught their attention. 

“Enter.” Bill called out as he stood up from the couch bringing Dipper with him. The door opened and in came Iroh with a smile. The pair let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him and approached him at the doorway and bowed as he returned it. 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, I heard this morning about your pregnancy and came to offer my congratulations in person.” He said with a smile as he pulled out a small package from his robe. He gave it to Dipper who gratefully accepted it. Gently, he opened the silver package to see a large serving of tea leaves.

“It’s meant to help with your morning sickness.” He explained with a wink as Dipper smiled happily.

“Thank you Iroh, my sickness has been awful. I hope this helps.” He said softly as he gave the man a grateful hug. He stepped back and took his spot beside Bill as Iroh turned his attention to the blonde.

“Dipper, do you mind if I borrow your husband for a few minutes to chat?” Iroh asked the brunette. Dipper shook his head.

“I don’t mind at all, go ahead, I’m going to brew some of the tea you brought.” He said before leaving. Iroh chuckled and turned to Bill.

“Walk with me, Bill.” He spoke softly, gesturing for the man to join him. Bill sighed and the two began to walk down the long palace corridor. 

“You're scared.” Iroh began as he glanced over to Bill. The demon scoffed and looked over to him.

“You can tell?” He asked with a sigh. Iroh nodded as they continued.

“Of course, life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.” He replied with a smile. The demon looked at him confused, causing Iroh to chuckle.

“Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny.” He remarked. Bill stopped and the two made eye contact.

“Having a child is a miracle, a blessing, but it means sacrifice and hardships. Even so, you have nothing to fear, Bill. You are not your father. You are you, and you have a wonderful husband who’ll be by your side every single step of the way.” Iroh added in with a smile. He felt the worry drain from Bill’s body. He was glad he came.

“Thank you,” Bill replied. If the King of Demons was a little teary eyed, Iroh was kind enough not to mention it.


	5. Learn how to look, how to search for the signs

The month came and passed as Dipper made it into his fourth month of pregnancy. There had been a series of rumors circulating about a possible rebellion brewing in heaven. Of course there was no proof backing it, but it did make its way into their dinner conversation with Asmodeus and Michael.

“Bill.” The pinkette spoke up catching the attention of the King. Bill paused mid bite and looked over at the prince. 

“Has Iroh spoken to you yet about it?” Asa asked vaguely as he moved to cut his steak. Bill set his fork down and sighed.

“No he hasn’t, after all they’re just rumors at the moment. If Iroh isn’t concerned, then we shouldn’t be either. Heaven is his realm, so it isn’t my problem to begin with.” He replied before finally getting a bite of his steak. A sigh came from the other side of the table, from Michael.

“I’m worried Bill, they didn’t execute Gabriel so I question what kind of impact that will have on these ‘rumors.’ There was already unrest after the new God ascended, now with him having sentenced Gabriel to capital punishment it has only grown. I feel things are only going to get worse.” He said softly as he picked up his wine glass. He took a sip and let out a sigh, gently leaning back in his chair and turning to face Bill. Bill looked over to Dipper and saw the fear in his expression. The brunette stood up and excused himself before he left the dining room.

“For now we wait and see. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on him.” Bill said quickly as he stood up. He left his dishes and quickly made his way after his husband. The demon made his way up the staircase outside the kitchen and up to their bedroom and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Dipper standing out on the balcony. 

He slowly approached and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Dipper jump slightly before he leaned back with a sigh. Bill let out a sigh as well and rested his head on top of Dipper’s head, the two stood there in the silence before Bill broke it.

“We should go out on a date.” He said softly. Dipper moved to meet his husband's golden eyes. 

“Right now?” Dipper asked in surprise, the demon chuckled and gave him a nod. 

“Yes, why not? We barely even touched dinner, let’s go into the city and have a good time before we can’t anymore.” Bill said softly as he grabbed Dipper’s hands, a hue of pink gracing the brunette’s cheeks before he nodded. 

“Okay.” He replied giving Bill a kiss on the cheek. The blonde smiled and opened a portal into the city. The two made their way through and stepped into the bustling city, no one paying them any mind.

The two began their walk down the busy city streets, occasionally looking at window displays and enjoying the view from the park. All around them conversation flowed as easily as the water in the fountain. Dipper felt loved and safe as Bill conversed with him about anything and everything.

“Bill?” He asked, turning to look at the blonde man. Bill paused mid-step and looked down to meet Dipper’s gaze.

“Yes, my little Pine Tree?” He said softly as he watched a pink hue light up Dipper’s cheeks. The brunette paused for a moment as if gathering his courage to ask his next question.

“Would you tell me more about your family?” Bill seemed to freeze, surprise crossing his face before it melted away. 

“Of course, my love. But I feel I must warn you that my family history isn’t very pleasant.” He added as the two began to walk once more.

“That’s okay,” Dipper said softly, lacing their fingers together. 

“My father,” Bill started, letting out a deep breath, “even by demonic standards was a cruel bastard. I was the youngest child out of six siblings. As such, I was the smallest. The weakest. The most unwanted.” Dipper squeezed his hand and Bill gave him a soft smile in return before continuing his tale.

“My uncle, Marco, was the one who basically raised me. He loved me when my own father didn’t and I loved him in return. He loved all of us in fact, even when my eldest brother was the one to take the throne from him….when he was the one who killed him.” 

“Oh, Bill, I’m so sorry,” Dipper replied mournfully. The demon looked to him sadly, a pained smile on his lips.

“It’s alright, darling. It happened such a long time ago,” Bill murmured. 

Dipper frowned. “Still. You must have been incredibly lonely.” Bill pressed a kiss to Dipper’s forehead, smoothing away the frown.

“Yes, it was for a time. But now I have you and our beautiful child to keep me company.” Bill stated with a growing smile on his lips

Dipper smiled and then paused, thinking for a moment. “But wasn’t your father the King? If he was, then how did your uncle Marco become King?”

Dipper almost regretted asking the question in the first place when Bill’s eyes flashed with pain. “In Hell, the King can only be replaced by someone of the royal bloodline. They must challenge the current King to a duel to the death. Marco challenged my father and won. My brother challenged him in return. And I challenged him immediately because I refused to sit under the same tyranny my father brought. My other siblings felt the same about me, apparently. And so they challenged me one by one until I was the last one alive.”

  
  


“Holy shit babe, you definitely weren’t kidding when you said your family history was nasty.” Dipper replied in a half shocked state. Bill chuckled looking over to him amused. 

“As I said, it was a long time ago. And now I want to focus on what really matters, us.” Bill paused and let a sigh escape his lips. Dipper looked at him in concern. 

“Even though I was raised by my uncle Marco, I can’t help but worry that I will be horrible - a monster - just like my father. I’ve got his blood running through my veins and I’m afraid I might cause my own children immense pain and suffering just as he did.” The demon said quietly as he looked over to his husband meeting his gentle gaze. 

“Bill, look at me.” Dipper said softly, lifting Bill’s chin to meet his gaze. “You would never do that, look at us now, look at the city around you! Hell flourishes under your authority.” He grabbed Bill’s hand and gently placed it on his stomach, the tiny infant gave a good hard kick causing the parents to laugh.

“You would never hurt us, I know that, you know that. You are not your father my love. You never were and you never will be, and I’ll be damned if I allow you to turn into him. Okay?” 

Bill smiled at Dipper, soft and sweet. “Okay,” he replied. 

Just then, Dipper’s stomach let out a loud rumble and Bill chuckled. “Come, my love, let’s go find something to eat. You must be starving.”  With that, Bill stood with a flourish and offered his hand to the love of his life who gladly accepted it. 


	6. Pure fabrication, false information

Two months flew by as Dipper’s mood swings only grew. One second could be lovey lovey happy time, the next an utter death sentence. Bill’s main mission in life was to keep his husband happy and survive the remaining three months. If that meant keeping Dipper oblivious to the brewing war in Heaven, so be it. 

The blonde looked over to the sleeping man beside him and let out a sigh, leaning over to gently place a kiss on his forehead. Bill rolled over and got up, quietly making his way downstairs. Once he was safely at the bottom, he let out a sigh of relief. 

He made his way to the living room and looked for Asa through the bustling servants that were setting up items for later. Glancing around he finally caught sight of the pink haired man and made his way over.

“How are the preparations going?” Bill asked, startling the man. Asa chuckled and looked down to his clipboard then up once more.

“Good, everything is running as it should be. Michael is almost done with the cake and guests should begin arriving in an hour.” He replied before barking orders at a servant. Bill sighed and took his leave, heading for the kitchen. 

In the private kitchen Michael was gently piping little flowers onto the three tier cake. He looked up to Bill and nodded before continuing. 

Bill worked around him and began whipping up breakfast for Dipper, something light and simple since they’d be having a larger lunch in two hours. He decided on an omelet and got to work. With forty-five minutes to spare he made his way back upstairs to Dipper who was just waking up. 

“Good morning, mon amour.” He greeted as he walked over to the bed, dish in hand. He placed it on Dipper's lap and gave him a soft kiss, and sat on the bed beside him.

“Okay- what did you do, Bill?” Dipper drawled as he cut into the omelet. The demon felt sweat run down the back of his neck.

“What makes you say that, darling?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Dipper sighed gestured to the food with his fork.

“You never bring me breakfast in bed, or get up before me unless you’re planning something.” The brunette added before taking another bite and Bill chuckled. Damn, Dipper really knew him better than he thought. That’s what happens after being married for six months. 

“That is a secret my dearest husband.” He said as he stood up from the bed. He made his way over to their closet and sighed, scanning over Dipper’s maternity clothes trying to pick something for their little party. 

  
  


Finally, after much deliberation, he settled on an outfit and laid it on the bed. Dipper looked at him - eyebrow raised - as he munched on the remainder of his breakfast. Bill chuckled before pulling his husband off the bed and into the bathroom so Dipper could take a shower.

He sat on the couch in their bedroom waiting for Dipper. He sighed and summoned a newspaper Michael had been receiving from Heaven. Of course it had only been gossip, the talk of war. Iroh hadn’t brought it up in their meetings yet so he didn’t think much of it. But seeing the reports of fights breaking out made him concerned. 

Once he heard the water turn off he let the paper catch on fire and burn away before Dipper entered the room. He waited until his husband was changed and made his way over giving him a kiss on the temple. 

“Let’s head downstairs, shall we?” He asked as his hand wrapped around Dipper’s waist. The brunette chuckled and gave him a nod. They made their way downstairs and Bill expertly guided his husband towards the living room. Once he opened the door he looked to Dipper as they heard everyone yell ‘surprise!’   
  


Dipper was floored seeing everyone there, as well as all the baby decorations and the mountain of gifts hiding in the back. 

“Well it's official, we broke Dipper.” Asa teased looking at Dipper’s shocked but happy smile. Dipper shook his head looking over to his pink haired friend.

“I’m just surprised, thank you everyone.” He said softly with a pink hue on his cheeks as a few chuckles sounded throughout the room. Dipper gave Bill a soft kiss of gratitude before breaking off to go visit with Mabel and Pacifica. The demon smiled as he watched Dipper interacting with the small crowd of family and friends. 

Soon he was dragged into a conversation with Pacifica and they watched the hours tick by as they played games, opened gender neutral baby gifts, and ate a wonderful dinner together until sunset. Asa and Michael began ushering everyone outside after they had finished dinner.

Iroh stood out there waiting as he stood in front of a large bonfire, the flames roaring high into the air. Dipper leaned into Bill as the rest of the family surrounded them. Iroh smiled at the couple.

“Are you both ready to learn the gender?” He asked the pair. Both Bill and Dipper nodded excitedly. He chuckled and turned to the flames. He raised his arms and took control, raising it off the wooden bed and high into the sky, swirling it around and bringing awe into the crowd.

As it peaked into the sky it turned a brilliant shade of blue. Dipper felt tears prick his eyes as he and Bill looked down to his stomach. They were having a boy, a little prince! 

“Your majesties!” A voice called out as a portal spun open. Iroh and the couple looked to see an angel run out and nearly collapse. He was covered in blood and cuts. He fell to his knees as God and the pair ran over.

  
  


“We tried to stop him, m’lord but there were just too many.” He mumbled as God looked at him with concern. He leaned down and began healing him.

“What happened?” Iroh asked. The soldier let out a cry as his wounds began to heal.

  
“The rebellion, they stormed the castle. Gabriel escaped. He’s….he’s free.”   



	7. Twisted Narration

“I can’t fucking believe it.” Bill muttered astonished, it had been a month since Gabriel had broken out of Heaven and no one had found him yet. The man was an absolute snake in the grass, hence why Bill refused to let Dipper leave his sight. 

“This is an absolute nightmare.” Dipper mumbled softly as he leaned into his husband. Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s shoulder gently rubbing it in an attempt to calm him down. 

“It’ll be alright darling, I’m sure Iroh is close to finding him.” He replied with a forced hopeful smile. In reality he was much more concerned for Dipper than he was about Gabriel. His husband had become paler as he hit seven months; the weight didn’t seem to rise but appeared more to drop. He was eating, Bill made sure of it, but it didn’t seem to help. 

Dipper let out a sigh and began standing; he swayed left and right before falling into Bill’s panicked grasp. The demon reached up and placed his palm on Dipper’s forehead and immediately felt the overbearing warmth. He immediately brought Dipper to his chest and portaled to the infirmary. 

Indie and Vince rushed over taking Dipper from his grasp. The woman began barking orders Bill didn’t understand as Vince laid Dipper down on a gurney. A few more people gathered with the running pair, hooking things up rapidly as they ran down the hall and out of sight.

Bill felt his heart sink at the panic he felt from the staff as they wheeled him away. With nothing else to do, he took a seat and waited. After hearing the news, Asa and Michael joined him. They reached out to inform Dipper’s family and soon Mabel and Pacifica sat with them, as well as Stan and Ford soon after.

Hours ticked by with no word on his condition. The tick of the clock was the only noise that seemed to echo off the walls. Bill heard footsteps and looked up to see Iroh approaching with a solemn look on his face. 

“Iroh, what are you doing he-” Bill stopped as a wave of nausea hit him. No, it couldn’t be, right? Right?!

“I’m here to help him Bill, don’t worry, Dipper and your son are a pair of fighters.” He said softly before making his way down the hall. The family watched as he disappeared behind the doors at the end. 

Those few passing minutes felt like hours as the family sat in silence once more, they waited and it finally paid off. The doors opened and Indie made her way down the hall, her scrubs covered in blood and her hair a mess, yet she smiled, giving Bill all the answers he could need.

"His body was rejecting the baby, Bill, but thanks to Iroh showing up when he did, we were able to stabilize them both. You can follow me and see them now,” She said with a light pink tint on her cheeks as she mentioned Iroh’s name. “We’ll move him once we’ve had his vitals’ stable for twelve hours.” She added before pushing open the door to his room. Iroh sat inside the room beside Dipper and turned to the group at the door. 

“He should be up within a few hours, he did lose a decent amount of blood so he has a transfusion bag on. I’ll be just outside if you need me.” She spoke quietly - the older woman held an embarrassed smile on her face- as she left the room, Iroh stood up and moved aside for Bill to take his seat.

“I’ll be in the hallway, I need to speak with you when you have a moment.” He said softly to Bill. The demon nodded as Iroh left the room as well. 

Bill gently grasped Dipper’s hand giving it a light squeeze. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Mabel stood by his side.

“He’ll be alright, Bill, he’s a fighter. You know that.” She spoke softly giving his shoulder a gentle pat. He sighed and nodded.

“I know, I just can’t help but worry. We’re in totally new terrain here, we’re the first male couple in demon history to have a half-demon and half-human child.” He explained as he scanned over Dipper’s sleeping figure. His eyes lingered on the baby bump and stared at the tiny life form that they almost lost. He felt a small tear roll down his cheek. He couldn’t sit here anymore.

“I’m going to go speak with Iroh, please call me when he wakes up.” He told her quickly. She gave him a surprised look but nodded before he left the room. As he exited he saw Iroh and Indie chatting away at the nurse’s desk, a mug of tea in both their hands. Once Iroh saw Bill leaving he bid a farewell to the doctor and joined Bill as they began walking the palace halls, moonlight streaming through the windows guiding their way.

“Hitting on my doctor, are ya, Iroh?” The demon teased softly watching the old man go pink in the cheeks. He let out a chuckle and turned to the demon.

“Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.” He replied avoiding Bill’s teasing question. Iroh let out a sigh and stopped walking. Bill stopped and turned to him, his face etched with concern.

“I need help Bill, the rebellion’s numbers are far greater than we had originally thought. And with the possibility of Gabriel leading it, this has me very concerned. A civil war is brewing and I’m afraid things are going to get very messy.” He explained softly, his eyes downcast in a sorrowful expression. Bill felt his heart wrench. He wanted to help, he truly did. He inhaled a shaky breath and sighed.

“I’m sorry Iroh, I want to help, I absolutely do. But with everything going on and Dipper- I just can’t risk going to battle right now.” The demon replied. He heard a sigh from Iroh and met his understanding expression.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t want to leave your husband alone in his state either. I understand son, do not worry.” Iroh said as he gave Bill’s shoulder a squeeze. The blonde nodded before giving his friend a hug.

“Stay safe out there.” He remarked softly. Iroh chuckled and nodded.

“Of course.”


	8. Leaving you blind

Dipper’s condition improved immensely after Iroh had visited, and with that, autumn wisped through the mindscape bringing the favorite fall holiday with it. 

After Indie had released him from the hospital wing he was put on strict bed rest, which of course he followed because of his husband's constant hovering. When he wasn’t with Bill, he was with Asa, if not Asa then Michael, if Michael was busy then Indie. He never got a moment to himself anymore, and as much as it pissed him off, he understood why. Learning that his body had tried to reject his son disgusted him. He didn’t understand why it had happened, he was just happy Iroh stepped in and helped when he did. 

Dipper looked down to his stomach as he felt a kick and gently placed his hand over the spot and felt it once more causing a smile to blossom on his face. He heaved out a sigh as he struggled to stand up and began making his way to the bathroom when he stopped. 

He looked into the mirror at his reflection. Past the baby, he could see the weight adding onto his body. Where it went, how it sat, and no matter how he turned, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of being eight months pregnant and fat. 

He let out a sigh and looked into his own eyes. What did Bill see when he looked at him? Was he disgusted? Was he grossed out by the fact that Dipper was pregnant? Did he hate that he was gaining weight?

Dipper felt the warm droplets trail down his cheeks as he sank to the floor in overwhelming shame. He reached up and gently brushed them away as he sniffled. Bill heard and looked up from his spot on the sofa. He quickly stood up and made his way over to his tiny husband. Gently, he pulled Dipper’s hands from his face as he knelt down wiping the tears away. Dipper’s watery gaze met his and his heart broke.

“Baby what’s wrong?” He asked softly as Dipper sniffled once more. He forced himself to take a deep breath.

“I-I’ve gained so much weight recently, I’m so fat Bill! How can you even stand to look at me anymore?!” He wailed as he hid from his husband in shame. Bill scoffed as he pulled Dipper into his chest.

“Honey, it’s just the hormones. Look at me.” He ordered gently. Dipper sniffled as he met Bill’s loving gaze.

“Did I ever once say anything about your weight? Did I ever once give you a bad glance? ‘Cause if I did, you have full permission to whoop my ass.” He drawled causing his husband to laugh a bit. Bill shifted Dipper onto his lap and sighed as he rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder. 

“If anything darling you were too skinny, but now, you’re even more beautiful than you were before.” He added softly leaving a gentle kiss on Dipper’s shoulder, the tears ceased as Dipper leaned in contently.

“I wonder how Iroh is doing?” The brunette questioned softly. Bill looked down to meet his lover's question filled eyes.

“I’m not sure, love. But nevermind him,” Bill murmured leaning down to press several feather light kisses along Dipper’s jaw. “If you’ll allow me to, my little Pine Tree, I’d like to show you just how attractive you are.”

Dipper hummed as Bill claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

\----------------

Iroh sat on his throne as he waited. The general’s had kept him from the frontlines no matter the amount of protest he gave. He wanted to be out there fighting, instead he was trapped in the palace waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the grand entrance doors crashed in as if they were made of tin foil as the ex-archangel waltzed in - a sadistic smile on his face. He cackled as Iroh stood up from his throne; he unsheathed his sword pointing it towards Gabriel. 

“Ah God, what a pleasant surprise!” He exclaimed like a small, excited child. Iroh grimaced as the man stalked forward as if his footing was uneven. 

“ So this is how the great archangel Gabriel acts in defeat… disgraceful! Even exiled, Bill is more honorable than you.” He spat as he glared at the man. A sickening laugh left Gabriel’s throat.

“God, my dear God, you have so much to learn. Allow me to teach you!” He shouted as he lunged towards Iroh who grimaced as their swords clashed. 

It was a quick battle. Iroh, after all, was newly ascended and in a fragile body, while Gabriel, on the other hand, was an unhinged psychopath who had been alive for over five millennia. Gabriel reached over Iroh’s beaten body and took the sword of destiny from his hand and laughed as the power of the blade ran through him. He had won.

\----------------

Weeks passed as Heaven reigned in turmoil with Gabriel in charge. Gabriel made his way into the cells with a smirk. Iroh didn’t move as he leaned against the cell wall and Gabriel scoffed at the sight of “God” as the man didn’t even make an attempt to move. The blonde tossed the meal tray in aggressively, watching Iroh move to eat.

  
  


"Look at you, you’re just a fat, disgusting old man. You do nothing, you say nothing. You just eat and roll around in your own filth like a pig,” He taunted as he turned to leave. Gabriel turned one last time from the door and glared. “You’re a disgrace to the name of God.” The door slammed shut and Iroh sat up and sighed.

“ At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I’d just as soon leave it a mystery. But you, Gabriel, have a whole other set of surprises left.” Iroh remarked softly as he glared at the door the man left through . He took a bite of his apple and sighed leaning back onto the cool stone wall.


	9. Take the blame now

Bill was shocked to receive the summons, after finding out Iroh had lost to the rebellion the royal family was very worried. Worried for their friend and who was now in charge of Heaven. He begrudgingly left Asmodeus in charge. 

With Dipper nine months pregnant and about to pop any day now, this was torture to him. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but if he ignored the summons he risked bringing the war to his doorstep. Which was the absolute last thing he wanted with a baby on the way.

He stepped through the portal and his nose was immediately assaulted, he gagged as he glanced around the throne room that was currently littered with corpses. The floor was stained crimson with blood, some still freshly dripping. He looked to the throne and felt his heart drop to his stomach, for there Gabriel sat in all his maniacal glory. 

“Thank you for coming, Cipher.” He said looking over to the blonde man. Bill scoffed and crossed his arms giving him a glare.

“What did you do to Iroh?” He asked coldly. Gabriel chuckled as he stood up from his seat. 

“Oh he’s fine, no need to worry. I don’t want a new God to appear now that I’m in charge.” He replied with a laugh. Bill had to force himself not to cringe. 

“What are you planning now that you’re in charge?” Bill questioned as their gazes met. The man before him continued to laugh.

“Not anything that has to do with you, Cipher. I have no interest in you or your little family. Simply stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours.”

\----------------

Back in the mindscape, Asa sat at Bill’s desk running through paperwork as once again, Bill was behind on matters. As Dipper drew closer to his due date, the less time Bill spent running his kingdom and more time on his husband. Which Asa understood completely, he knew Michael would too if they became pregnant. 

Before Bill had left, Indie put Dipper on strict bed rest as he came closer to his pop day. Michael had opted to stay with the small brunette king for the day while Bill was out, that way nothing would get neglected. Michael and Dipper were surprisingly close to everyone’s surprise. They read a lot of the same books, ate many of the same dishes, even enjoyed the same taste in men - the demonic type that is - and it created a bond between them. Asa chuckled as he signed Bill’s name down on a document, preparing to move on to the next one.

A blood curdling cry rang through the palace halls, so loudly it was as if it had occurred right beside him. Asmodeus jumped from his seat and ran out into the hallway to find the source of the scream. He heard loud struggling up on the second floor and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, up the stairs and down the hall until the stench of blood hit his nose like a punch to the gut. 

He ran into Bill and Dipper’s room and nearly gagged. Michael laid there in a large pool of blood. The window was smashed open and air was gusting into the room. The demon ran to his husband's side and immediately noticed two large gashes on his back that were messy with blood and shredded skin. Many more were running up and down Michael’s body, his breathing ragged and broken.

A gasp of horror left Asa’s throat; they had taken Michael’s wings. The large black and gold wings he’d loved so much were now gone. He lightly sobbed and ran a healing spell over his back, closing the wounds and letting the bleeding finish as two large scars formed. He did the same for the rest of his body and he heard a groan leave Michael’s lips.

“D-Dipper.” He whispered pointing to the bed. Asa looked to him in horror as the missing gears clicked into place.

The most important thing of all. Dipper… He was gone.

Asa leapt from his husband's side and rushed over to the bed. He nearly cried as he saw the pool of liquid on the bed: his water had broken. He rushed back over to Michael as the man was struggling to move as pain erupted across his back.

“Baby, who did this?” He asked the black haired man. Michael grunted as he collapsed back to the ground. 

“S-soldiers, soldiers of Heaven. T-they looked like some of Gabriel’s men. They- they took my spear Asa.” He choked out as he began fading in and out of consciousness. Asa felt his heart sink. 

“Oh fuck.” He muttered. He raised his hand and crossed the emergency symbol into the air. He felt the portal open and drag Bill through and the blonde let out a horrified gasp as he appeared. 

Asa sat on the ground cradling Michael to him surrounded by drying blood. Bill looked over to the bed and saw his husband nowhere in sight. A loud growl escaped his throat as he glared at the two.

"What happened here?” He all but shouted at them. Asa continued to cry as Michael forced himself to sit up.

“We were attacked, seven soldiers came and attacked us. They took Dipper, they cut my wings, and stole the holy lance. I- I think they were some of Gabriel’s men.” He gritted out in pain, the throb of his missing wings echoing across his spine. Bill let out an inhumane noise, he turned to the broken wall and opened a portal.

“Get him to Indie so she can get him cleaned and monitored. I need you at your best Asa. We’re going to war.” 


	10. You mess with our minds, telling lies to our eyes

Dipper let out a moan of pain as the guards tossed him into a cell. He guarded his stomach as he wailed in pain. He clenched tightly into a ball; the second those damn men broke into his room his water just had to break. 

He heard a pair of footsteps rapidly rush over and he looked up to see Iroh gently wiping the hair from his eyes. Even through the pain he was extremely grateful he wasn’t going to be alone during this. The man seemed to sense his thanks and chuckled before turning serious once more. 

“This is going to be the hardest thing you’ve ever done, but I know you can do this. Can you stand up for me?” He asked softly. Dipper nodded as Iroh helped him to his feet. A contraction hit him and he nearly doubled over in pain. He tightened his grip on Iroh as the pain barreled through.

“Take a deep breath, and just keep breathing. Okay?” Dipper nodded as he tried to steady his panting. Iroh smiled before he shouted to the two guards at the entrance.

“I don’t care whether you like me or not, but right now this young man is in labor. I need hot water, bed sheets, some soap, a pair of latex gloves, a pair of shoelaces, scissors, some alcohol and cotton balls, pain killers, a garbage bag, towels, and a bulb syringe if you can find one, can you get them for me?” He asked pleadingly, the female guard looked sympathetically to the male and he nodded. She quickly left as he stayed put.

The guard returned within a few minutes and gave Iroh the items he needed and he gave her a thankful smile.

“He’ll need these after.” She said softly as she gave him a cold pack, a few sanitary pads, a clean pair of boxers, and a thick blanket. She opened the cell and stepped inside, her partner locked it behind her as she took off her helmet.

“I’m here to help, just tell me what to do.” She added as she rolled up her sleeves. 

“Thank you, what’s your name dear?” He asked as the two spread out the sheet on the ground.

“Sara, here honey lie back.” She said as she helped Dipper to lay back on the sheet. She grabbed a few of the towels and lined the wall behind Dipper’s back. The pair got him comfortable and as they waited, the time between Dipper’s contractions became less and less. Iroh looked and checked the dilation, he smiled and looked back up to Dipper.

“Are you ready to have a baby?” He asked. Dipper mumbled out a broken ‘yes’ as another contraction rolled through.

“I need you to start pushing, when you feel the contraction begin, push, wait for the next and keep going until the baby comes.” He said softly. Dipper nodded his head as Sara grabbed his hand comfortingly.

“Squeeze my hand when you need to, hon.” She told him gently. He looked to her through his watery gaze.

“I- I’m afraid I’ll break your hand.” He told her quickly. she chuckled and gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’ll be fine, I’m a tough old bird. Iroh and I will be here every step of the way.” She added with a smile that Dipper returned before his face contorted in pain. He began to push and every ounce of his strength went into it. As the contraction faded he stopped, panting to catch his breath.

The next contraction hit and he continued pushing. Iroh called out to him but he could barely hear him over the roaring noise in his ears. He felt like he was being ripped open, but through the pain he continued to push. 

“Head is crowning, keep going, just a few more pushes, son!” The grey haired man called out. Dipper nodded tiredly as he continued in his efforts until finally. The painful pressure ceased, he felt a dull throb only. He heard the small cries, and felt his own heart cry in delight. 

“He’s as healthy as a horse. A fine young lad, my boy. Well done.” Iroh said as he placed the tiny child onto Dipper’s chest. He smiled weakly at the tiny infant in his arms.

“Hello, baby.” He muttered softly as tears fell from his eyes. Iroh smiled before going back down to Dipper’s feet.

“You're gonna feel the need to push a few more times, we’ve just got to deliver the placenta.” He told him quickly. Dipper nodded as Sara gently scooped the baby from his arms. After a few more minutes, the placenta came with ease and the baby was back into his daddy’s arms. Iroh and Sara cleaned the mess as best they could while Dipper regained his strength and took a few painkillers. He looked at them gratefully and then back down to his little boy.

“Hello my little Marco.” He said gently as he hugged his son close to his chest. The baby yawned and looked up at Dipper with his big golden eyes. Bill’s eyes.

The door to the room swung open and the psychopath waltzed in, in all his ‘glory.’ Dipper shielded his son away as Iroh and Sara stood up protectively in front of them. Gabriel scoffed and pushed them away with a pulse of magic slamming the pair into the walls. 

Dipper backed up against the wall as far as he could but he was too weak to fight back as his son was ripped from his arms. Marco let out a wail before he was charmed to sleep. Dipper tried to get up only to fall back down in pain. Gabriel left as soon as he came, taking exactly what he came for with him.

Minutes felt like hours as Dipper sat there, staring blankly at nothing. He felt magic swirl through the room as Bill appeared and pulled him into his arms. They rushed back through the portal just as a swarm of guards ran into the cell and Bill gently placed Dipper on the infirmary bed.

Dipper looked to him in shock as he slowly realized what had just happened in that split second and tears quickly rushed down his face. Dipper tried to speak through his sobs but he only managed to form incoherent syllables. Bill looked concerned as he pulled Dipper into his arms, stroking his hair. The brunette forced himself to calm down enough to spit out the words he needed to.

“The baby, Gabriel took our baby!” He cried, he covered his face in shame. Bill felt his blood go hot and he gently leaned Dipper back, laying him on the bed. Thankfully Indie had been prepared for them to arrive.

“Darling please sleep, you’re weak. When you wake up, our son will be right here with us. I promise.”


	11. Shapeless and silent, the shadows are haunting me

As soon as he left the room he let out an aggressive growl as he stalked his way to the throne room. He made his way over to the throne and reached for the key hidden behind it.

“Asa.” He called out. The pinkette quickly emerged from the shadows as Bill handed him the key. 

“Get the sword, meet me in Heaven. We need to kill that bastard once and for all. He took my son.” He spat out quickly. Asmodeus’ eyes went wide as he gave Bill a curt nod. He left the room as Bill opened a portal. 

He stepped through into the hall of bodies once more and looked over to the throne and caught the gasp about to leave his throat. Gabriel stood there with a small blue bundle in his arms, cooing at Bill’s child with a devious smirk on his face. A growl ripped through his body as Gabriel looked up with his sadistic grin.

“Ah Bill, how nice of you to join us.” He said softly as if he cared about not waking the baby. Bill had no other desire besides snapping the man’s neck where he stood. He withheld that urge though for the sake of his son. Get the kid, then kill the maniac. That was his well thought out agenda. 

“Gabriel, I’d like my son if you don’t mind.” He retorted trying to keep the venom from slipping into his tone. The man laughed and gave him a gleeful smile.

“Oh, of course, do forgive me. But here’s the thing Cipher, I’d like to make a deal first.” He replied with his grin unwavering. Bill looked to the man aggressively, the last thing he wanted was to make a deal with the bastard.

“I’ll give you your son back, in exchange for complete control over Hell.” He added with his sadistic grin. Bill was torn. His son already meant the world to him and Dipper would be heartbroken if anything happened to him. So he did the only logical thing he could.

“Okay.” He said locking eyes with the red eyed bastard. The twisted smile on Gabriel’s face grew to an unnatural size. 

“Wonderful Cipher, as your reward: catch!” He exclaimed. Bill’s eyes went wide as Gabriel tossed the child into the air. The world seemed to slow in that moment as he watched the small blue bundle fly farther and farther as the wails got louder and louder.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Asa materialized just barely catching the infant in his arms. The pinkette looked to Bill in shock as the sword clattered to the ground. Pain erupted in Bill’s side as a dagger plunged deep into his skin; he cried out and gave Asa the face that said ‘get the hell out of here.’ The man nodded and both he and the baby disappeared from Heaven. 

Asmodeus quickly made his way through the infirmary hunting down the white haired woman; finally he found Indie scribbling furiously on a chart. She gasped as she saw him approach with the tiny blue bundle in his grasp and he gently placed the child in her arms.

“This is Dipper and Bill’s son, please make sure he’s healthy and okay. I need to go help Bill.” He explained quickly. She nodded.

“Be careful, Asa, bring everyone home safe.” She told him. He gave her a nod and dematerialized once more. 

\----------------

Bill turned to the man, his eyes turning a blazing red. He summoned his sword and plunged it into Gabriel’s back. Gabriel let out a scream and ripped the dagger from Bill’s side and lunged back as the sword tore his flesh from Bill’s tight grasp on the blade.

Gabriel growled and called for the Sword of Destiny; if Bill was going to fight dirty, so was he. The two blades clashed, the steel heating up at the friction caused on impact. Bill jumped back separating the two and Gabriel lunged at him, colliding their weapons once more. 

The two danced around each other, taking one strike at a time as they worked to kill the other. Gabriel was more underhanded though than Bill gave him credit for as he shot out a golden chain from his wrist - catching Bill’s foot. The blonde tripped back and the ex-archangel took that chance to strike. 

His blade met Bill’s in a counter parry and he pushed harder and harder as Bill grit his teeth. Suddenly blood splattered on his face as he watched a steel blade push its way through Gabriel’s neck. The man's gasping caused the blood to spurt out faster; the weapon was ripped out and Bill looked to see Asa holding Michael’s stolen holy lance. 

Gabriel jumped back clutching his neck, thoughts about his sword long forgotten. Bill jumped up and attacked, twisting Gabriel onto the ground. He healed his neck enough so he wouldn’t die just yet. He looked over to the prince of Hell in thanks as he pinned the bloody fucker to the ground.

The ex-archangel underneath Bill shot his wings out in an attempt to push Cipher off. That’s when the two immediately saw Michael’s missing wings. On Gabriel. Asa let out a growl as he stalked over. Bill kept the man pinned and turned to the pinkette.

“Take your husband’s wings back.” He told him. Asa held a devious grin and smiled with delight. Using his body weight he plugged the spear into the base of Gabriel's back. The screams were even better the second time around Bill thought, as Asmodeus ripped the black and gold beauties from Gabriel’s back. 

Michael’s grand black wings were taken back to him by Asa, leaving Bill alone with the disgusting excuse of an angel. He bit back the urge to laugh as he felt the man helplessly struggle beneath him. 

“Ah Gabriel, if only you hadn't chosen to stay with that forsaken bitch. Maybe then I wouldn’t be about to kill you.” The demon remarked. Gabriel said nothing only let out a malicious cackle. Bill had had enough; he unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the center of Gabriel’s chest. Blood spurted from the wound as the heart pumped out its contents. Bill stood up and watched the man’s life slowly leave his eyes.

He let out a sigh of relief as the body twitched once and then laid still. It was over. Finally over. He turned to find a young angel hiding off to the side behind a pillar. 

“What’s your name?” Bill asked the girl gently, despite the violence all around them. 

“Rochelle.” She whispered.

“Rochelle. Go find Iroh and free him from the cells.” He told her softly. She nodded and ran off. Bill felt his energy spill from his body as he opened up a portal and stepped through.

The last thing he could remember was stepping through into the infirmary and collapsing, thinking that the cold of the tiles felt great on his skin. 


	12. Gruesome and Grievous

After watching the demon king disappear, Rochelle ran towards the long forgotten Sword of Destiny. She picked it up and quickly the little girl ran down the cobblestone stairs and quickly made her decent. She ran past the full cells until the very last door and pushed it open out of breath. The two guards and Iroh looked over to her in surprise. She leaned over slightly trying to catch her breath. 

“G-Gabriel is dead. The King of Hell killed him, we’ve been liberated!” She panted out with a smile. Iroh stood up looking to her as he brushed the dirt off his robes. The small girl walked over to the cell and pushed the sword through the bars. Iroh took the blade from her hand as his powers began flowing through his body once more. 

“Thank you, my dear.” He told her softly as the guard unlocked the cell. The door swung open and Iroh stepped out. As he walked through the cells to the exit, the doors he passed opened, freeing his people as they began trailing behind him as they left the cells. 

Iroh looked to the sky sending a burst of fire into the air. It swirled and flickered in the sky. The battle cries and cheers of millions of angels sounded like a choir in his ears and he smiled as he continued his path through the war run castle.

Leading his people, Iroh made his way to the throne room and took a seat on the bloodstained throne. He watched his people gather in the large cathedral hall and waited until it was packed. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up as he turned his attention to the awaiting crowd.

“Thanks to the valiant efforts of King Bill Cipher of Hell, Gabriel has been defeated!” He proclaimed causing the crowd to holler and shout in delight. He raised his hands, settling them back into silence.

“Sadly we’ve lost many, but their souls will return after their rebirth. Although tragic, their return is promised. That being said, it is time for a celebration! Rebuilding will begin tomorrow so for tonight, drink and party to your heart's content. Come dawn, we rebuild Heaven for the better!” He finished addressing the crowd as happy shouts erupted from the crowd once more. 

As the fires were lit and people began to drink and sing in merriment, Iroh watched with a solemn smile. All the couples paired up, the children laughing and dancing and singing. He wanted that as well. He wanted to share it with the woman who’d stolen his heart. 

\-------------

Asa let out a sigh as he carried the eight foot wings in his arms; the few humans working in the hospital wing gawked in awe as he passed by. He passed by one door, two, then three, before making it to Michael’s room.

He gave the door a gentle knock before walking inside. His husband was lying on his stomach half leaning off the bed - nose deep in a book. Asa let out a chuckle which gained Michael’s attention and his eyes went as wide as saucers as he saw his wings. He scrambled up from the bed and stood before his husband. He ran his hand across his wings and felt the warmth left on them still.

Asa gave his husband the ‘turn around’ gesture and Michael did so. The pinkette ran his free hand across the baby pink scars on Michael’s back and gave them a tender kiss. He let out a sigh and let his magic pulse from his hand and reopened the wounds.

Michael let out a pained hiss as he felt them reattach; it was an aching burn which went away as quickly as it came. The weight on his back felt almost calming, as he began to stretch them out ever so slightly. He turned to Asmodeus with a smile on his face, which made Asa smile too. He reached out pulling his husband into his arms, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Thank you, my love.”

\----------------- 

Dipper looked at his unconscious husband with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, their son passed out in his arms as they waited. It felt like agony; this wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go. 

But this is how life always was for them and Dipper had come to accept it. He let out a sigh and looked down to his son. The sleeping infant let out a tiny yawn before looking up to Dipper with golden eyes identical to Bill’s. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he brought Marco closer to his heart. A hand gently brushed against Dipper’s cheek, drying away the fleeing tears.

“You’re okay.” He muttered softly as Bill dried away a new set of tears. Bill let out a chuckle and smiled at his husband.

“Of course, my darling Pine Tree, I’m just fine.” He paused looking to the brunette with a pained smile. “I should be asking you that question, you just gave birth in less than ideal conditions a matter of hours ago.” He added quietly. Dipper sighed and stood up from his chair as Bill scooted over on the hospital bed. He took the empty space beside him.

“I am perfectly fine, Iroh was with me.” He replied with a smile. He leaned into his husband's shoulder as Bill laid a kiss on his forehead. Silence engulfed the two as they had a stare off with their son. Marco suddenly sneezed causing Bill to let out a laugh.

“Oh, he is just too perfect. He looks just like you darling.” The demon said softly as Dipper let out a scoff. He turned to the blonde with a chuckle.

“Please, he has your eyes.” Dipper retorted with a little giggle in his tone and Bill let out a hearty laugh.

“Darling, he has your smile, your nose, he is just beautiful” The demon paused looking between his son and his husband and let out a chuckle at his own stupidity. “Darling?”

“Hm?” 

“What did you choose to name our son?” He asked as their gazes met. Dipper turned red as he quickly realized he hadn’t told Bill. He turned to his husband, gently laying their son in his arms.

“Marco, after your uncle.”

Bill grew a little teary eyed as he looked into his son’s hypnotic golden gaze. 

“It’s perfect, my love. Just like him.”


	13. I won’t take no part in this broken merry go round

_19 years later_

Bill let out a sigh as Dipper finished the end of his recollection of the past, of the story of how their oldest was born. He turned and judged the reactions from their children. Marco was floored, Seraphina was confused, and Cress was very uncaring.

“So I was born in Heaven? In prison?” The boy nearly shouted causing his father to let out a hearty laugh while his dad sighed.

"Yes, but that’s not the point.” Dipper said sternly as he looked to his son with a ‘chill out’ look. Marco sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“That’s what you got from the story?” Bill asked as he continued his chuckling. The boy glared at his father.

“Well none of that explains this ring.” He said softly gesturing to the inked ring of patterns around his wrist. He rubbed it softly looking up to Dipper. The man sighed and gave a pointed look to Bill to ‘zip it’ before turning back to his son.

“That is a gift from your grandpa Iroh. It's called ‘The Blessing of God.’ He gave it to you when you were born to protect you from those who mean you harm; it was meant to protect you from Gabriel.” He added as he gave his son a smile. Marco looked up to meet his dad’s gaze and smiled as well. 

“Thank goodness I’ll never have to use it.” He replied quietly in a sarcastic manner, letting out a chuckle as he stood up from his spot at the kitchen table.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Bill asked, his eyebrow raised. Marco looked to his father.

“I’ve got a big day tomorrow pops, I need to get some sleep.” He teased watching his father huff. Dipper laughed at his husband's short pout before nodding to his son. 

“Of course hon, go get some sleep. After all, you’re getting hitched tomorrow.” Dipper teased with a wink causing his son to go red in the cheeks. Marco sighed giving his dad a hug before taking his leave from the kitchen. His sisters soon followed suit, bidding their parents goodnight and it left the couple on their own at last.

“Did you really think they all needed to know about Gabriel?” Bill asked softly, turning his attention to Dipper. The brunette nodded at him as a sigh escaped his lips.

“Yes. Especially if something should happen, I want them to be prepared.” He replied giving his husband a forced smile. Bill sighed and leaned over placing a kiss on Dipper’s forehead.

“Everything’ll be fine, no need to worry. Gabriel died by my own hands, there is no way he could possibly still be alive after all this time. And God isn’t a crazy psycho this time around. Trust me, this isn’t going to be a repeat of our first wedding attempt.” The demon added as he gently wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders. Bill let out a sigh as Dipper leaned into the embrace.

“Do you really think he’s ready for this yet?” The brunette questioned quietly, their gazes meeting quickly. Bill looked down at Dipper, astonished and slowly nodded his head.

“I believe so, why do you ask?” He watched Dipper’s brows furrow as he contemplated his answer.

“It’s just that he’s so young and still has a long life ahead of him. I just don’t want him to regret this. He’s only nineteen, after all.” He said softly as his eyes met Bill’s once more. The demon looked down to him in concern. Dipper definitely had a point about how young their son was, but Marco knew what he wanted. The blonde let out a sigh and gave Dipper a kiss on the temple.

“He’ll be fine darling. Marco is an adult now and more than capable of making his own decisions. They love each deeply and if it comes down to it and he needs help later on, we’ll be there for him. Okay?”

“Okay.” Dipper said softly as a yawn escaped his lips. Bill let out a light chuckle and gave his husband a long kiss before leaning in and resting his forehead on Dipper’s.  
  


“Now that this has been settled, let’s get to bed. We have a big day to celebrate tomorrow.” He said quietly. He stood up and held his hand out to Dipper who gratefully accepted it. 

Bill guided him from the kitchen and upstairs as they made their way into the bedroom and into bed. The demon let out a content sigh as Dipper cuddled up to him, the silence of the room making it all the more peaceful for their final slumber with all three of their chicks still in the nest.

  
  


\---------

The morning came all too quickly in Dipper’s opinion. He dragged out making breakfast as his family all gathered at the table. 

They all took much longer eating that morning. It was if they were a family in mourning, not about to celebrate a wedding. Eventually the family went their separate ways to begin getting ready for the day. The hours flew by and all too soon it was time for his little baby to say ‘I do.’

It was true that Dipper was feeling conflicting emotions, slight sadness and immense happiness, but his stomach was also in knots and he wasn’t sure why. As the ceremony began and he watched his husband walk their son down the aisle, that’s when the knots began to wind tighter. Dipper looked to Iroh and saw the same reaction. He was distressed as well. There was an air of foreboding as Marco joined Tom at the altar and the notion that Dipper wasn’t the only one who felt uneasy unsettled him even more. 

Bill turned and made his way over to Dipper. He took a seat next to him and immediately leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly as he heard Dipper sigh.

“Something is wrong here. I can feel it and so can Iroh. I’m surprised you aren’t feeling the same.” The brunette remarked. He watched Bill sigh before he responded. 

“I do feel it, I’m just playing it off as if I’m an over-emotional parent.” The demon replied, earning a slug in the shoulder and a warning look from his spouse. 

“Welcome everyone to the wedding of Tom and Marco. We gather here today to celebrate the most intimate of bonds between two people: marriage. You all have been invited here not just as guests to a wedding, but as close and important witnesses of the love that Tom and Marco share. Now we will move on to the vows, Tom if you-”

“I object to this union!” A female voice shouted from the back of the chapel. Dipper spun in his seat to Bill immediately with the face of ‘I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!’ 

Mabel looked to her nephew, then to her brother, and sighed as a realization crossed her mind. 

“What is it with this family and the damn wedding objections?!” She cried softly, she watched as Bill stood up quietly and let out a sigh.

“And why is that?” He asked the girl, his voice dangerously low. Her mumbles were drunk and pained, he watched her pitifully. Before Dipper even had the chance to stop him, he snapped his fingers together and she vanished without a trace. The king of demons sat back down as every quietly stared at him, he sighed and gave a wave to the priest.

“You may proceed.” He said without a second thought, as if he hadn’t just made someone disappear. Dipper turned to his husband in horror.

“What the hell did you just do?” He asked Bill. The demon turned to look at him, Bill scoffed at him and brushed it aside like it was nothing.

“Nothing that she didn’t need.” He replied hastily, causing his husband to sigh.

“Killing her isn’t what she needed.” Dipper remarked softly, it was Bill’s turn to face his husband in horror.

“Kill her? I didn’t kill her, I sobered her up, sent her back home and wiped her memory of today.” The demon explained watching his husband deflate like a sack of potatoes in his seat, he tilted his head in confusion as Dipper sat back up.

“Oh thank Iroh.”


	14. Genius: Epilogue

As the party drew to an end and the last of the guests left, Marco and Tom had left hours prior for their honeymoon on Earth leaving Bill and Dipper to finish up the guest relations. S taff bustled around the room clearing away the last of the furniture, both Dipper and Bill collectively exhausted. Iroh and Indie by their sides chuckling at the married demon pair. 

  
  


“I feel so bad that we left your great uncles to do this shit when we got married, this is fucking exhausting.” Bill groaned as he dropped back into his chair, he heard his husband follow suit and sigh.

“We need to send them a thank you basket or something.” Dipper remarked soft as Iroh let out a chuckle, the silver haired man sat beside them with his wife.

“Your great uncles were so honored that you left it to them, as tiring as it was. They loved taking on the burden to bear, so you both could enjoy your honeymoon.” He added before taking a sip of his tea, Bill looked to him amused.

“Oh I thought Fordsie would’ve hated it.” The demon chuckled, earning a punch in the shoulder from his spouse, Iroh and Indie laughed causing the two to look at them bemused. 

“On the contrary, he was the one saying farewells to all of the guests at the door.” She said thoughtfully before giving them a smile. Dipper felt his heart warm at the thought of his uncles, both so much older than they used to be while he was forever twenty-six now.

A yawn escaped the woman's lips and her husband looked to her tired figure, a chuckle escaping his throat as he stood up offering her his hand.

“We better be on our way, we’ve got a realm to run and I believe we need sleep to do it.” Iroh remarked before giving the two a bow, he raised his hand opening a portal. The pair waved goodbye as they disappeared. 

Dipper let out a sigh leaning into Bill, he felt his husband's head resting on his. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“I could use a vacation.” He mumbled out softly, turning pink in the ears when Bill turned to him. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“A vacation sounds lovely.” The demon replied as he gently trailed kisses down his spouses jaw, Dipper let a content hum before turning to face Bill.

“Where would we go?” He asked. The demon laughed as he gave Dipper a smile.

“Back to Athen’s of course, that way,” He paused as he pulled Dipper in for a long kiss. “We can finish what we started there.” He teased causing Dipper to go red in the ears, the smaller man groaned and pushed away before standing up heavily embarrassed.

He felt arms wrap around his waist as a chin rested in the crook of his next, he let out a sigh of pleasure as Bill nipped at his mark.

“Even though you’re a pain in the ass, I love you.” Dipper said softly. Bill stood and looked up to see his husband's small grin, he spun Dipper in his arms so they were chest to chest. 

“And I love you, forever.” He replied as the pair began to make their way out of the ballroom, he wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist as they walked through the moonlit halls.

“Would you sing for me Bill?” The brunette asked quietly, he waited and heard a chuckle from the demon.

“Of course my little pine tree, you’ll be the only one to ever hear,” He stopped and leaned down to his husband's ear. “My nocturnal serenade, just for you.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
